Night
by RK the Hidden
Summary: She had said his name before, when a group of Griefers had entered her lands. She had said the name with such hate; it was as if the name itself was a poisonous sin. Now, she spoke the name softly, with much gentleness, daresay kindness, as if the name itself can put her to ease. Storm x Dell from Team Avolition. Based on AVO griefing videos.


AN: I think Team Avolition deserves some Ice-cream and love, don't you think?

Storm x Dell. If you don't like that, please click the back button on the top left hand corner of your web page and please leave. If you don't like Team Avolition and yet you are reading this, please, don't flame me because you have be warned.

Dare people to read this story if you want to, no mind rape content available here. Also, before we start, I have no idea what Dell's MineCraft skin looks like, and I'm using Strom's Minecrafter skin in this story, so I'm just assuming how Dell would look. No hate, please.

* * *

There were times when she couldn't fall asleep. Then, she would just lie on her bed and stare at the blank ceiling, thinking about the lands she owned and how it had blossomed after the Griefers, as promised, had left it alone. Sometimes, she would feel the need to think, to try and get her own thoughts straight. So, she would get out of bed and pace around her bedroom, deep in thought, concentrated on whatever she may be thinking, and she would soon realize the solution to whatever problems she was having eventually.

But sometimes, she would realize that she felt lonely, and that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Then, she would sit down on the side of her bed, just staring into thin air, holding her arms around herself, waiting. For what she did not know, but all she know that she was just waiting, and waiting, and waiting… usually until the sun rises and it is morning, where she had to do her daily rounds around her lands. As she sat on her bed, holding herself, hearing the soft fluttering of the curtains that danced with the breeze on that balcony and the occasional ticking of the clock, she realized that she was waiting again. She found herself asking _'Why?'_ but she had yet to figure out the answer to that specific question.

Then, she heard a flap. The sound was too rough and loud to be created by her curtains. She looked up, towards where she had heard the brief sound emit from, and saw a figure, sitting on the fencing of her balcony. The flapping curtains obstructed most view of the person, but when she saw him, all she could do was to get up from her bed, and walked towards the balcony. Brushing the white curtains aside, she greeted the person with a soft utter of his name, "Storm."

She had said his name before, when a group of Griefers had entered her lands. She had said the name with such hate; it was as if the name itself was a poisonous sin. Now, she spoke the name softly, with much gentleness, daresay kindness, as if the name itself can put her to ease. The person, Storm, apparently, returned the favor, though his expression still remained emotionless, she could see that his hazel eyes were glittering with joy and relief as he spoke her name, "Dell."

She smiled lightly as she heard her name being spoken by Storm- the leader of a band of Griefers, nonetheless. As she looked at the Griefer sitting on her balcony, the moon on his back while his red cape, decorated with three golden letters, 'AVO'- whereas the other Griefers under his lead wore blue and yellow capes - flapped along with the wind, she noticed a thin layer on snow on said Griefer's shoulders- The first snow of winter. "Storm, it's cold outside, maybe you should come in." she said, slightly louder, as if afraid that the other wouldn't be able to hear her.

The Griefer nodded, before stepping down from the fencing onto the balcony, following the Minecrafter into her room. As Dell relit a torch that was placed near her bed and turned around to face the Griefer, she sighed. "Oh Storm, you're getting a bloody mess all over my carpet." The Minecrafter said, mentioning to the bleeding wound on the Griefer's left arm that was cover by a thin layer of blue fabric, stained red, not seeing it before due to the lack of light. "Did you run into a Moderator or something?" She asked, walking over to a chest that was placed on the far side of her room to retrieve some medical supplies.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I got away with it." Storm said, briefly inspecting the cut on his arm as Dell came over to him with what he assumed was a medical kit and a bowl of water. "Bullshit," Dell said as she walked past him, placing the bowl and the medical kit onto the table next to her bed, opening it and looking over the contents of the small box. "Now have a sit on the bed before I strap you down by force." Thinking that it was probably a bad idea to object, he walked over and sat down on the bed, letting his red cape part at his side.

He let Dell prod at his open cut with a cotton wool damped with water, clearing away the dried blood after she had rolled his sleeve up, clenching his teeth when she did so, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. As Dell inspected the wound, she took note that too much of the wound is being exposed to air. "Storm, I have to stich it up, or it might not be able to heal properly." Dell said as she threw the cotton wool away, pressing a damp towel against the open cut, clearing away the last remaining bits of blood.

When Storm didn't say anything to object, she assumed that the Griefer was alright with the idea. Taking a bottle of alcohol from the medical kit, she dipped a piece of cotton wool into the solution and brushed it lightly onto the open wound, before tossing that away, too, and preparing a needle and thread to stich up the open cut. Storm flinched and hissed as she inserted the needle into his skin.

"So how're the others?" Dell asked as she continued on with her work, trying to distract the Griefer. "They're fine," Storm said, "We just trolled some Mods and Admins."

"By?"

"By placing fences under their stairs."

"And then?"

"And then we burnt their houses."

"That's it?"

"Well, after stealing their stuff."

"Is there something that you're forgetting to tell me?"

"We 'stole' three boats today."

Dell smiled lightly at that. "I see. And Krysk probably couldn't wait to get started?" Storm nodded, before saying, "Yes. He was too enthusiasm about 'adding another boat' to our 'collection'." As he said that, the Griefer himself unknowingly smiled as well. "It was a very special one, too. It was the first thing we saw when we arrived at the docks. It wasn't as big as the Mega Boat, but we never 'owned' a boat that could fly before. Krysk was already jumping up and down at the sight of its sails and we began our 'theft' right away."

"I see. Sounds like a lot of fun." Dell said as she finished the last stiches, cutting the threat, before saying, "Alright, all done." earning a surprised look from Storm. She went over to the small table that she had placed all her items on, putting them away after cleaning them or tossing them into the bin after use, leaving Storm to look at the now treated wound.

"Are you leaving again?" Dell asked as she set all the items back in their original places. There was a light pause, before Strom spoke. "Yes. There's this Admin, Rice-Think, but he never really used his brain to think. We went to his lands once, and there was this house made out of Gold and Diamond, and it wasn't even protected." He said, standing up from the bed. As Dell turned around to face him, both Minecrafters stared at each other for a while, leaving the room in silence; both thinking of the same thing.

Finally, Storm spoke. "I don't think he'll be too much trouble, so there's no need for you to go." He said, turning away from the Minecrafter, who nodded. "I understand." She said, "When will you be back?" Her question was again met by more scilence, before the Griefer said, "I don't know- but it'll be soon; I promise," before stepping out into the balcony once more, but not before turning around, giving the Minecrafter a light smile and saying, "Thank you." With that, he jumped off the balcony and faded away into the falling snow. She watched him leave, and when she could stare no more, she walked to her closet that was adjacent to the balcony, and opened it. Crouching down, she picked up a nicely folded blue cape that was decorated with three letters- 'AVO'.

In truth, she was an Admin, but she was also somewhat a Griefer. Back then, when Storm had promised to leave her lands alone, she had been more than happy to watch the Griefers go. But months later, he came back, offering her this cape that most Minecrafters feared or admired. But unlike the others', her cape was made entirely out silk instead of leather; the finest silk that Minecraftia had to offer at that.

"Let me guess; you stole this, didn't you?" She had said, her voice filled with disapproval and disappointment.

"No," he said, "I brought it."

"By using the gold that you've stolen from other Mods and Admins."

"That's not it either. I used nothing that I hadn't found or earned legitamently by myself to buy the ingredients necessary for this."

"And how did you find such riches to pay for it?"

"I spent five months living in cave systems."

She was speechless.

"Well, because I-" He stopped abruptly, silence hung in the air for a while, before he continued, "Because I… though you would be a valuable addition to our team."

"I understand." She spoke softly, as she grasped the cape in her hands, feeling its soft texture as she sat on her bed once more; this time staring into the soft silk as she stroked it, entirely focused on the cape that was given to her by a Griefer she once hated so much, not even hearing the breeze or the ticking clock anymore, as she unconsciously smiled.

"I understand."


End file.
